Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal processing apparatus; more particularly, the invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus and a voice signal processing method.
Description of Related Art
In general, hearing-impaired people can clearly hear low frequency signals but have trouble receiving high frequency voice signals (e.g., a consonant signal). According to the related art, such an issue is generally resolved by lowering a frequency of the high frequency signal and stacking signal frames. However, in the conventional process of stacking the signal frames, whether the phases of the signal frames are matched with each other is usually not taken into consideration. Therefore, in the overlapped signal frames, parts of the signals may be added up while other parts of the signals may be offset, which may further cause signal distortion.